The Dawn of a New Day
by LizzieInk
Summary: Harry Potter fan-fiction following on directly after the end of the final book. What will our heroes do now that Lord Voldemort has finally been beaten? This fan-fic will eventually contain all characters. Multi-chapter. Themes: Healing, Friendship and light romance. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **LizzieInk

**Title: **The Dawn of a New Day

**Chapter: **1

**A/N: **This is my first foray into the world of Harry Potter fan-fiction so I hope you like this. I imagine there are many stories out there similar to mine. But here is my spin on what happens to our favourite characters after the end of book seven. Feedback would be much appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

**Where do we go from here?**

That first night after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry had slept fitfully in his old bed up in Gryffindor Tower. Unable to shake the nightmares that plagued him, Harry had finally risen in the early hours of the morning. He quietly rolled out of bed, and snuck passed the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had fallen asleep in the common room, and made his way back down to the great hall. Just like many times before, his feet led him there on auto-pilot.

The school had been closed temporarily, with most of the remaining students having been sent home to spend some much needed time with their relatives. However, the plan was that Hogwarts would re-open in two weeks.

Although the great hall had been cleared of bodies and rubble, Harry couldn't look upon the room without seeing the faces of all the people he had lost. Lupin. Tonks. Fred. Their faces as well as many more like them, swam inside his head making him feel ill.

Harry quickly backed out of the great hall, and in his haste, walked straight into Ginny. He blinked at her, trying to clear his mind of the waking nightmares that haunted him.

Ginny smiled at him hesitantly. It was easy to see that she hadn't had a good nights sleep either. Her eyes looked slightly puffy from the tears she had shed at the loss of her brother.

This caused Fred's face to flash through Harry's mind again, forcing him to look away.

"Good morning Harry," Ginny greeted him with a quiet smile, causing Harry to look up at her in surprise. After everything he had been through, it shook him to the core to realize that three small words from her could fill him with such warmth.

After everything that had happened the day before, Harry hadn't expected much from the people around him. After all, they had all lost people they loved. All it took was those three words from Ginny, for the carefully erected wall inside him to break. The horrible memories of the last few days hit him hard.

Shaking violently, Harry sank to his knees gasping for breath. Ginny quietly sat down next to him, leaning companionably against his side, waiting for the tremors to stop.

When Harry finally looked up at Ginny, he saw Ron and Hermione standing quietly behind her.

"I know mate" said Ron quietly, as the two friends eyes locked in understanding.

None of them would be coming back here once the school re-opened.

* * *

_Author's Note: The following chapters will be quiet a bit longer. This is just my short introductory chapter. Feedback would be greatly appreciated as this is my first ever Harry Potter fan-fiction. Thank you! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **LizzieInk

**Title: **The Dawn of a New Day

**Chapter: **2

**A/N: **Thanks to the person who reviewed this. I have only ever written fics for TV shows before so this feels a little new to me. I am really excited about this story though and I know I could probably carry on with it for ever. I love the world of Harry Potter so much. Feedback or suggestions would be appreciated too though.

* * *

**Placing One Foot in Front of the Other.**

It didn't take long before the remaining members of the Order had woken up to find it's youngest charges missing from their beds. Their duties as guardians were still so firmly ingrained that they didn't even question the need that led their feet downstairs. After everything they had all been through, even though the burden of evil had been lifted from their hearts, the members of the Order still seemed to be drawn to each other.

Now instead of protection, it was solace that their hearts sought after.

Mr and Mrs Weasley led the way through the great hall doors, with George walking in between them, followed by Bill and Fleur, with Percy bringing up the rear. Kingsley had been called away the night before to attend to important Ministry of Magic business, while other members such as Hagrid and McGonagall were extremely busy repairing Hogwarts, and making sure that the remaining students were transported safely home via the Hogwarts Express that same morning.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had relocated to the head of the Great Hall. As one of the first rooms to be restored to it's former glory by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, the Great Hall now acted as a gathering point for everyone that had chosen to remain at the Castle. The ceiling was a mirror of the beautiful clear day outside, and the house tables had all been magically repaired. Ginny, Hermione and Harry where all sat around the staff table, keeping watch over everything that was going on while Ron was actually sat on top of the table itself, swinging his legs aimlessly and staring at the clear ceiling above him.

"I can't believe he's really gone…" Ron murmured for the tenth time as the Order members approached the table.

"Ronald sit at that table properly, it's only just been fixed." Mrs Weasley ordered.

_It was nice to see that something's hadn't changed. _Harry thought to himself as he watched Mrs Weasley nudge Ron towards one of the ornate staff chairs.

Although they had lost a son, a brother, and friends respectively, everyone was trying their best to remember their lost ones with pride. It was because of them that the world was now a safer place. Yet looking around the table Harry couldn't help but see that everyone seemed to have aged a lot over the course of the last few days. There was a sadness in their eyes and a droop to their shoulders that hadn't been their before.

But there was also something else present, something that Harry couldn't quiet put his finger on. He watched as Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled at each other sadly, while holding hands. He saw the relief in Fleur's eyes as she leant against Bill's side, and the loving gaze that Bill gave Fleur as he stroked her hair. He could see that even under Ron's grief he was happy to have Hermione by his side at last.

And he looked at Ginny, her head on one side, regarding him thoughtfully as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. He smiled at her and held out his hand, which she gladly took, entwining her fingers between his own.

In the end, surprisingly it was Percy who stood up and spoke the words they all needed to hear.

"I know I haven't been here for you all as much as I should have during this past year… I have made a lot of mistakes. If this year has taught me anything it is that life is nothing without the love of family and friends. We have lost a lot of people in this war: Fred, Lupin and Tonks to name a few. But they are not the only people that we have lost. Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and long before that the couple that started it all… James and Lily.

They were the first to stand openly against Voldemort, so it is only fitting that their son Harry was the last. They would have been proud of you." Percy said roughly. "And so are all of us. Our loss is no where near as big as yours has been over the years."

Mr and Mrs Weasley nodded in agreement, but it was George's eyes which Harry sought out.

Catching Harry's eyes, George cleared his throat: "We wouldn't be here without you mate." He said gruffly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I know the story is sad so far, but acceptance must come first before the healing starts… and then the fun will begin. I hope you will keep reading. Please review if you can, as feedback inspires me to write much more often. **


End file.
